Miracle
by yuni30
Summary: Execution is sad... especially when you know the person. But when the person has been chased about, not able to do what he wants without officers trying to get him in prison... they're free when they die.


**Hello my dear friends. Listen... this is a quite serious one. Some of you are aware that there is already a fanfic where our lovable rogue dies. Well... I was thinking "What if Jim had to watch Silver get hung?" And then I was like, what the heck! I'll write it! So... here's a rather morbid story brought to you by the insanely random, Yuni! Disclaimer: I do not own own Treasure Planet. Do not steal! -.^y**

It was a dark and dreary day on the mining planet, Montressor. People were standing around in the stands, watching as they were about to proceed with the sentence of the guilty to be carried forth. There was tension mixed in the damp air. The awaited sadness or for that matter sorrow mocked the young adult who dreaded this day.

"Let the guilty come forth and receive his sentence," announced the person in charge of killing said criminal. A hulking mass- half bear in nature, half mechanized- walked forth, his head low, towards his shackled mechanized hand and regular. His hat masked his eyes. He couldn't meat the gaze of the man that was once under his watch as a cabin boy.

The man cursed himself for not watching his back. A tranquilizer gun had shot him in the arm by a trained ILE officer. He wished that he was more vigil or he wouldn't have been there, about to die. The cyborg stepped up on the platform. He glanced up and both mechanical and regular eye locked on to a set of sapphire blue eyes in the crowd. There was nothing to say. The looks the two gave each other said it all.

As if the mentor of the boy and the boy himself had a last minute telepathic connection the messages went like this: "_Sorry, Silver," _said the youth through looks. The pirate shook his head in sorrow. He stepped onto the stool preparing to be hung. The ursid smiled weakly at the boy. "I guess, Jimbo, I'll be seein' yeh on deh ot'er side," he said aloud.

The executioner lifted the noose over the man's head. He lowered his head, masking his eyes, as to not burden the young successful boy with the vacancy they'd acquire. The man who was to finish it had witnessed the looks between the father and son like pair. He began to hate his job and kicked the stool out from under the criminal's feet as soon as the rope was secure around the behemoth's neck.

The young adult stood up abruptly. He watched in agony, wishing silently that the pirate would do more than hang there, waiting for his death. Nothing... just the sight of the slight struggle of breath after the stool had been kicked out from underneath the persecuted man. There was only the distinct slowing of gears, almost coming to a halt. The young adult inwardly screamed and prayed for his friend to survive. He knew there was no hope.

Tears of rage, agony, pain, and sorrow raced down the young adult's face as he gazed upon his dear friend's corpse. The rain began to poor, as if the heavens above felt the distinct sadness of the young man's heart. He was his once good friend, his father figure, his mentor. He played both roles in a voyage, the villain and hero. He felt a similar feeling well up inside him. This time it was only pain, and sorrow that struck him. No betrayal.

But somehow... somehow he also felt that there was hope. He glanced back down at the man's corpse. He smirked, tears still staining his face. For all he knew, the man was free... Silver was free.

That night he lay in bed, thinking... wondering. He still felt sad that his friend had to leave. He had only seen him once, during a jail visit after he was caught. It was then that Silver had told him how they had managed to find him and put him to sleep with a tranquilizer gun. Luckily, he had no one to hide his tears from since he had bought his own home. No one except...

"Chirp," came a little creature's noise. A pink blob floated from where he liked to hide while his friend was away. Jim quietly looked over to him. "Morph... do you know... ?" The blob nodded solemnly. He turned into a noose, like the one Silver died in that day. The little creature chirped again to regain, Jim's attention after he glanced out the window for a couple of seconds.

Jim turned his head only to see morph had turned into his former master and was chanting off the speech Silver had given Jim on the voyage to Treasure Planet. This made Jim even more glum. "Morph..." The little blob responded by turning back into himself. "He's gone for good."

Morph looked down... He licked Jim on the face to get his friend's spirit's high again. It still didn't work. He chirped again and hung around Jim, although he wasn't sure of what to do to get him back to his old self. The forlorn adult fell asleep, his sadness still plaguing him.

It was one o'clock in the current time zone on Montressor where Jim lived- morning that is. It was chilly as well as dreary that night, especially after the rain during the execution. Jim lay in bed, asleep in the fetal position, trying to get warm. A gust of wind blew into his room. A shadowy form appeared.

This phantom placed a large hand on the sleeping adult's shoulder. It looked to the blob, sleeping in a small box with a towel placed in it for a bed. The apparition changed it's form to that of a familiar ursid cyborg pirate. He was bathed in a warm light, his entire form bleached in pale yellow. He inwardly sighed. It was either this, or look like some evil minded creature.

Morph awakened and saw the man. He nearly squealed in delight when Silver placed his metallic hand- in which had become who he was- to his mouth in a gesture of secrecy. Morph understood well.

It was a miracle preformed by the dead, one would say. The old pirate took off his coat and rested it on Jim's sleeping form. The boy smiled lightly, the memory of when Silver had given him a month's worth of dishes to do happily reappearing in his dreams. The apparition of Silver smiled upon the sleeping form, glad to see he was no longer fretting from the nightmares he called out in his sleep.

He motioned to Morph quietly. Morph floated over curiously. "Morphy, I got a job fer yeh," Silver said in a hushed tone. "Huh," Morph asked his former master. "Tell Jimbo, here, tha' even though I'm gone... well..." He sighed and found a bit of paper and scribbled furiously on it. "Give this to Jim, fer me." He looked to the blob in endearment as he handed over the piece of paper. "Will yeh do me tha' lil' favor?"

Morph saluted and placed the note under the towel he used for a bed. Silver walked to the window, ignoring the bed, for he was just a phantom. He looked to Jim. "Stay outta trouble, Jimbo." And with a gust of air he was gone, leaving his jacket behind him.

Jim woke up to a familiar feeling. His sheets felt odd, leathery even as his mind began to come to. When he woke up, he saw a jacket- an over sized one at that- over his body. It smelled vaguely familiar, even looked familiar. He jumped out of bed and was met with a pair of eyes attached to a floating creature. He raised an eyebrow. "Morph? Morph, what is it?" The blob turned into a form of a ghost, then to Silver, then back to his normal self. Jim was perplexed. "What in the world are you saying, Morph?" Morph chirped repeatedly, "Angel, angel, angel!" Jim examined the jacket. Had it been a miracle? Had Silver come back? He shook his head, clearing away the impossible.

But then why... Why was his jacket here, since it was buried with his body in an unmarked grave? Morph chirped, getting Jim's attention again, this time he was holding a piece of paper, eager to give it to his friend. Jim took it and read.

_Jimbo, this, if you haven't already pretty much figured it out, is I, Silver. Listen here, lad, just because I'm dead, doesn't I'm _entirely _gone. I'm leaving you this note, cause I heard you were really having a rough time of it after I left. Let's just say I visited you last night. He- he... If you ever feel alone in this vast universe... well... ah, I was never good at these kind of things... you know, just look out to the heavens and think of me. I told Morph to give this to you as one final tribute. Take care of him for me, will ya? In loving memory, John Silver._

Jim's tears nearly welled up at the note. It _was _Silver's writing, for he had a distinct scrawl. He almost wanted to write back, but then he remembered that he wouldn't really look at the note. Jim chuckled sadly. The jacket, in his mind, may have smelled like the same jacket, even looked like it, but it probably wasn't. Was it? He looked down at the scrawl of the paper. "_Silver... Thank you for all that you've done," _Jim wrote below the note, hoping that whatever angel had sent it, would find it & give it to his old friend.

He smirked and started for the day, going to school at the Interstellar Academy, all the while thinking of his father figure, who was long deceased.

~ The End ~


End file.
